Forman Disappears
by 70sforever
Summary: Eric and Donna are set to get married but for some reason Eric disappears. Did he run away again or did something bad happen to him?
1. Chapter 1

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own that's 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them. Everyone seems to pick on Kelso, so I thought I'd try and make him the hero for a change.

Setting: Three years after Season 8.

Chapter 1: The Wedding

You are Cordially Invited to

Witness the Holy Matrimony of

Donna Pinciotti

To

Eric Forman

May 25, 1983

5:00

The day is beautiful, sun is shining, sky is clear. You couldn't ask for a more picture perfect day for a wedding. It's not too hot, a cool breeze is blowing and it looks like Donna will get her wish and have an outside ceremony. Eric, Hyde, Kelso and Fez are sitting in a room next to the chapel ½ hour before the ceremony.

Eric sat on the window seal and looked at the wedding program in his hand. He couldn't believe it; he and Donna were finally going to get married. After all their struggles, fights, break-ups and make-ups. Their day had finally arrived. He is writing some notes on the program when Hyde breaks him out of his trance.

Hey Forman, what're you doing?

(Looking guilty, but giddy.) Nothing, just thinking. This is the happiest I've ever been in my life. I can't believe in less than an hour my dream will finally come true. (He wiggles his eyebrows, smiles and sighs happily) Mr. & Mrs. Eric Forman.

(Hyde not going for this girly crap) Get over here; we're going to have one last circle before the wedding. Maybe that will help clear your mind and make you realize you're about to enter hell.

Fez: It's hard to believe, Eric is the last one to get married.

Kelso: Yeah, if I was a bettin man, I would have lost on that one. I mean you and Donna have been destined to get together since second grade. I mean I didn't even know Brooke in the second grade and Hyde was in detention all second grade maybe that's where you met Jackie? I mean she was always sucking up to the principal.

(Fez looks dreamy): Just like me and Nina were destined ever since I saw her at the DMV.

(Hyde punches Fez and Kelso, then yells) Stop that! Forman, get over here before someone comes in and breaks up the circle.

(Hyde started the circle.)

(Eric begins to join but looks outside and his eyes get huge, he looks mad, takes off his coat.) Guys, I gotta go. I'll be right back.

F: It's down the hall and to the left.

(Hyde punches Fez) You moron that's the ladies room, it's down the hall and to the right.

(Smoke is circling all around them.)

F: Sometimes I like to squat to pee. But then it gives me needs.

(Hyde looks at him weirdly.) Wow, Forman and Donna, finally, maybe we'll get some peace.

K: Ya know I just thought of this, Donna begins with a "D" and I'm sure her bra size is a "D" cup.

F: I hope they have cake, chocolate cake. I love chocolate cake.

H: You know I feel like we're missing something.

K: Hey guys, Jackie's last name was Burkhart and she was a "B" cup. Maybe that's how girls get their boob size.

H: Guys, where's Forman, oh yeah, he went to the bathroom.

(There's a knock on the door, and you can hear Red's voice outside) What in the name of … jiminy cricket … are you guys doing in there?

Pastor Dave from outside the door: Is there a fire in there, I think I smell smoke.

(Red and Pastor Dave enter the room, smoke is clearing and there is clearly no Eric. Red is very upset.) Well, dumbasses, I gave you one job and that was to watch Eric and he's gone. If my son leaves Donna again, I think she's gonna kick **MY** ass this time.

(Hyde walks over to Red.) No, he just went to the bathroom.

(Fez and Kelso together) Down the hall to the right. Down the hall to the left.

(Everyone leaves and runs towards the bathroom. You see all 5 of them inside and still no Eric.)

Fez: I think I will go check the girl's room.

(Fez leaves and soon you hear Donna scream and as everyone runs outside to see Donna, in her wedding dress, and Fez; she pulling him out of the bathroom by his ear.) Fez what in the hell where you doing in there? I thought once you got married you'd stop.

(Fez looking very scared.) I was looking for Er…. Um …. Facial tissue …. See I know .. I'm going to cry during the ceremony. I'm very emotional.

(Donna looks around and sees everyone but Eric, puts Fez down and starts screaming) WHERE'S ERIC?

(Everyone looks down at the ground, and then Hyde speaks up) Oh, he's in our room, see we wanted to make sure you weren't around so he could go to the bathroom.

(Everyone looks relieved, except Donna doesn't buy it.) Bullshit, I want to see him NOW!

(They all go running to their room, Kelso and Fez run in and lock the door.)

Fez: Donna, you know it's bad luck to see the groom before your ceremony.

(Donna pissed.) Hey Fez, you know what's bad luck? Is to lie to me. I think you know what Ican do to your special parts! (She makes a fist with both hands, twists and breaks them apart. All they guys on the outside of the door grimace.)

(Kelso trying to talk like Eric.) Donna, honey, sweet cheeks, it's me Eric. Is everything Ok?

(Donna knowing it's not Eric) Kelso, can you help me, I think my bra is too tight.

(Without thinking he answers in the same voice.) I'll be right out! (He opens the door; she smacks him on the head and goes in.)

(As she enters the room, her head is on a swivel and she is looking for Eric. She starts calling his name, but he is nowhere to be found. She's pissed) Where in the hell is he?

(Kelso comes over and puts his hand on her shoulder) Donna, he was just right here sitting by the window and then he said he had to go to the bathroom.

Hyde: Seriously, right before we cir …um … you know … he was saying this was the happiest day of his life. Donna, he wouldn't bail on you. He loves you.

Well, then where is he?

Red: He must be lost in the church. You know he's not too good with directions.

(Everyone leaves the room; they conduct a room-by-room search of the church and meet back in the same room. No one has seen him.)

(Donna is unbelievably sad; she is sitting in the same chair as before.) What's wrong with me, why doesn't he want to marry me? … I thought things were going great.

(Red walks over to her and for the first time speaks up.) Donna, I don't know what's going on, but I know he loves you very, very much.

(Kelso gets a big smile on his face) Maybe he was abducted by aliens!

Hyde flogs Kelso: Shut up, you moron.

Kelso: Look, let's reenact the scene. I'll play Eric. Look, his coat is still here, he wouldn't leave without it. (He takes the coat and puts it on Donna's shoulders.)

(Donna realizes he left her again. This time she thinks it forever.) How in the hell does that matter; it's rented.

(Red gets up from Donna, rubs her shoulders and kisses her on the cheek) I'll go tell everyone.

(Kelso still trying to get people to reenact the scene.) Come on guys, I had 6 months of Police Academy and I've been part of Point Place finest for two years. I think we're jumping to conclusions: Forman wouldn't have left you.

(For some reason this gets Donna really pissed.) Kelso, shut up! I'm sick of you guys sticking up for him. Fact one, we were supposed to get married after high school and he didn't show up. Fact two, we were supposed to get married today and he's not here. What other conclusion are there? He doesn't love me.

(Kelso still can't believe Eric left her. Gets on one knee in front where she's sitting.) Donna, I'm telling ya, there's something fishy going on here. And I'm not talking about the kinda of fishy we had on the trip to California. Something has happened to Forman.)

(Donna stands up, knocks over Kelso. He back peddles away toward the window.) You know what, I don't care anymore. He shouldn't have let something happen to him on our wedding day.

(Hyde trying to be understanding.) Donna, I'm telling ya, he wouldn't have bailed. He was just saying how happy he was.

(Kelso stood up.) I mean he chose to be here instead of going to the movie premier of Return of the Jedi.

(That is the final straw. She throws his coat at Kelso, takes off her engagement ring and throws that at him also.) Oh, my god, if he dumped me to go see some stupid movie, I'm gonna stick my foot up his ass so far; his eyes are going to glow star wars.

(With that, everyone leaves except Kelso. They all went back to the Forman house, just like last time. When Donna threw the ring it went out the window, Kelso still wanted to play detective because he knew something was wrong. So he sat where Eric sat and looked out the window and tried to get his thoughts in order. Eric looked pissed as he was leaving. What would have made him mad? He grabbed Eric's coat and pulled the program out of his pocket. Eric has scribbled "I Love Donna Pinciotti"; then he drew a line thru it and wrote "I Love Donna Forman" and beside it Mr. + Mrs. Eric Forman. From that moment Kelso knew his gut reaction was correct, something happened to Forman and it looked like he was the only one that was going to do something about it. He decided to look outside for the ring and maybe that would give me some answers.

The street ran right below the church window. Luckily he found the ring because he knew Donna would eventually want it back especially if what he thought was true. He started looking around for other clues and that's when he spotted blood on the ground. It looked like a struggle or someone was hit over the head and dragged away. What was weird was right next to the blood was a cassette tape.

What really didn't make sense was the label, "GRANDMA'S LAST WORDS"


	2. Chapter 2

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own that's 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them.

Setting: Three years after Season 8; Donna and Eric's wedding day.

Chapter 2

That Evening.

The whole gang, except Kelso, is sitting around the Forman Living room. They are waiting patiently for the phone call from Eric, who will explain why he is such a dumbass and how he will try to win back Donna's heart.

They are eating and drinking. As the night gets deeper and deeper and still no phone call, everyone gets restless and people start leaving one by one until it's only the Forman's, Hyde and the Pinciotti's there. Everyone left is very drunk.

(Bob drunk and getting mad) Red, I think you should teach your son some manners. If he's going to run out on my little girl, he should at least have the decency to call before midnight so I can get a good nights sleep.

(Red shaking his head) Bob, if I taught him manners don't you think it would be to SHOW up for the dam wedding?

Kitty: My baby boy has manners, just the other day; he opened the door for me!

(Donna drinking heavily and positioned between Midge and Kitty on the couch. With a drink in hand, punches Kitty on the shoulder spilling it all over the couch) That's true, last night in bed; he asked if I would like to be on top or bottom. That's what I call consider ... consid ... manners..

(Hyde sitting on the piano bench smirking) Donna, now that Jackie's gone, do you want to go downstairs and break some of Forman's star wars crap.

(Donna has reached the point of drunkenness where they have taken her drink away from her.) Not yet. I want to do that in front of him. I think I'm going to go to bed and see if he tries to sneak in my window and then (she yells loud) BAM. (Everyone jumps.) I'm gonna push his skinny ass back out the window and down on the ground. (She has an evil grin on her face.)

(Midge rubs Donna shoulder) You do that honey, just make sure he doesn't hurt my roses that our under your window.

(Scene cuts to the next morning no one has moved. Red is asleep in his chair with a drink in his hand. Kitty, Donna and Midge are sprawled all over the couch. Hyde somehow has curled himself into a ball and is lying on the piano bench. Bob is on the coffee table, his toupee shifted off to one side.)

(Jackie, Fez, Brooke and Nina come into the living room see everyone sleeping soundly.)

(Fez looks disappointed) They had a sleepover and didn't invite us!

(Nina whispers into Fez's ear) Yeah, but we couldn't have done what we did last night if we slept here. (That puts a smile back on his face.)

Jackie yells: Stephen, Stephen. It's time to wake up and take me shopping. (Claps right next to his ear.) You know all the best buys are gone by 10:00. So let's get moving.

(Hyde slowly tries to uncurl himself from the position he is in but all that does is make him fall face first onto the floor. Still in the fetal position.) Jackie help me, I don't think I can straighten out my body and I have to go to the bathroom and I don't want to pee in my eye.

(When Hyde hit the floor it woke everyone in the room up. Kitty speaks first) Stephen quit falling so loud. (Signatuer laugh, then looks around.) Jackie, Brooke make us some coffee and make it strong!

(Red forgets he has a drink in his hand and goes to rub in nose and spills it all over his face.) Dam Kitty, do we have a hole in the roof again.

(As Jackie and company make breakfast, the hung over six slowly make their way into the kitchen and sit around the table. Jackie as perky as ever.) So, DONNA, what did your ex-fiancé have to say, DONNA?

(As Donna looks around the room, everyone has a blank expression on their face.) He didn't call or we didn't hear him. Good make him think I'm out cheating on him.

(Kitty in a worried voice) You don't think some thing's wrong with him do you?

(Red being reassuring.) No, I sure the dumbass probably got drunk like us and ended up past out somewhere.

(Hyde still trying to stretch) You know maybe he drove to Las Vegas and decided to marry a stripper.

(Donna slowly stands up, puts her head in one hand and with the other hand whacks Hyde over the head and he falls on the floor and curls back into a ball.) No, that's something only you would do. Jackie what are you cooking over there; it smells gross.

(Fez in an apron.) I'm cooking. I'm making one of my countries favorite meals. It's green peppers, onions, salami, bologna, pickles, and eggs all covered with hot sauce, peanut butter and chocolate. Who wants some?

(Everyone but Bob goes running out of the room holding their stomachs)

* * *

(Later that day, everyone is in the Forman's driveway. Kelso comes driving up in his police car. He looks horrible.) Donna, you gotta come with me, I think something bad has happened to Forman. 

(She looks at him unbelievable.) What in the hell happened to you, you look hideous.

I've been driving around all night to try and find Eric.

(Donna looks hopeful) Maybe something bad happened to him. Maybe he slipped on the bathroom floor and hit his head on the urinal.

Hyde: No, remember we checked all over the church. (Turns to Kelso) Quit trying to get her hopes up. Face it. Forman ditched her again.

(As soon as he said it he wished he hadn't; any hope Donna had left as soon as he spoke.) Yeah, your right Hyde, I mean I'm supposed to believe Kelso, the king?

(Kelso getting mad, because no one believes him.) Look I'm telling you, there was blood on the street right below the window and …..

(Before he could finish, Red stepped in.) Kelso stop it. I don't want to hear any of your dumbass crap. Now get out of here before I find a reason to stick my foot up your ass. You're making me get madder at you than my son and right now that seems pretty hard to believe.

(Donna runs away crying into the Forman house and up to Eric's old room.)

* * *

(Minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days, and still no one has heard from Eric.) 

(Five days have passed and no word from Eric, Donna finally realizes maybe something has happened to Eric. She goes to see Kelso at work. Neil Diamond's, "You Don't Bring Me Flowers" is playing in the background.)

(Kelso still looks horrible, unshaven, unbathed.) Hi Big D. (There is no emotion in his voice, but he tried to muster a smile to cheer her up.)

(Donna looks horrible also): Kelso, I'm starting to get worried. I can't believe Eric hasn't called. Everyone else just thinks he's being stubborn, but I can feel something's wrong.

(He opens his drawer and pulls out a big manila envelope and dumps the contents onto his desk.) Donna, this is all I got. (He dumps out the ring, program, and Eric's wallet.) I can't make sense of any of it.

(Donna immediately sees her ring, grabs it and gives Kelso a kiss on the cheek.) Oh my god, thank you… I thought I lost this … I went back yesterday to look for it.

Donna, two things make me think he didn't bail. First, he took off his coat.

Why do you continually bring that up, I told you it was rented, so what.

His wallet and this program was in it….why would he leave without it, he has no money and look at this. (He hands her the program.)

(As she is reading it, her eyes become all glassy and tears slowly fall down her cheeks. Her fingers slowly dance over the words hand written by Eric, "Mr. + Mrs. Eric Forman") Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge him and then we would have had a chance to find him. Dam it, why didn't I listen to you. (The music is getting on her nerves.) Kelso, what in the hell are you listening to?

(He hits the eject button on the tape player and the cassette pops out; he hands her the tape.) This is the second reason, It's says Grandma's Last Words but it's nothing but stupid girly songs; but I found it covered in blood on the street by the church.

(Her eyes get huge as saucers and her expression goes from tearful to frightened.) Kelso, that's the tape Randy gave me when I broke up with him while Eric was in Africa.

WHAT? You sure.

Yeah, Randy's been calling and threatening me ever since he found out about Eric and I getting married.

Why didn't you tell anyone?

I told Eric and he said he could handle Randy. You know Randy's a wimp, I figured he's just go away.

Well apparently he came to the wedding. I bet that's what Eric saw when he was looking out the window.

(Donna got real scared.) Eric probably went down to confront him.

(Kelso looks serious.) Something bad must've happened……


	3. Chapter 3

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own that's 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them.

Setting: Three years after Season 8; Donna and Eric's wedding day.

Chapter 3

The Wedding: Eric's view.

_(Hyde started the circle.)_

_(Eric begins to join but looks outside and his eyes get huge, he looks mad, takes off his coat.) Guys, I gotta go. I'll be right back._

_F: It's down the hall and to the left._

_(Hyde punches Fez) You moron that's the ladies room, it's down the hall and to the right._

_(Smoke is circling all around them.)_

(Eric couldn't believe his eyes. Why in the hell is Randy walking down the street towards the church? Does he still think Donna has feelings for him? Well, he's not gonna ruin our wedding day!)

(Eric runs down the stairs, making sure no one see him, and outside to meet Randy right under the window where he was just sitting. It's a little used alley behind the church.)

(Eric pops out of the bushes and it startles Randy.) Where in the hell do you think you're going?

(Randy taken aback) I … I was just going to see Donna, let her know she's making the biggest mistake of her life, marrying YOU.

Randy you're so pitiful; look it's been 3 years since she broke up with you. (He reaches into his pants pocket and throws a $20 bill at him.) Why don't you go get yourself drunk and forget about her?

I don't want your stinking money, (He pulls out the infamous tape.) She needs to listen to this tape one more time. That way she'll know how much she means to me.

(Eric grabs the tape from Randy, and with a big smile on his face.) On my God, is that your tape you made her to get her back? She told me about it…how pathetic, she was embarrassed for you. We had a good laugh at that one.

(This infuriates Randy.) She laughed, you sure she didn't laugh because you pulled down your pants at the same time?

(Up to now, Eric maintained his cool, but insulting his manhood went too far. He blocked Randy from going any farther.) Look, you… you … (Eric was never good with comebacks.) you Farrah Fawcett wanna-be. What is or isn't in my pants doesn't matter. Donna and I are in love and getting married today. Please just leave.

(Randy laughed at him.) Oh good one. Look I'm not leaving until I see her.

(Eric finally pissed and now showing it to Randy, screams.) Get the hell out of here; she doesn't want to see you, ever.

(Randy gets right in Eric's face.) Well, let her be the judge of that, it's not like you can stop me. (He pushes him.)

(Randy's pushed Eric, but only a very short distance. He stood his ground, hands on his hips waiting for Randy to make his next move. Eric lifted his arm and pointed down the street.) Leave, now.

(Randy turned and looked like he was going to leave, but it was only a fake. He stopped, turned and threw a punch at Eric's head. Luckily, Eric was waiting for it; he ducked and hit Randy with a one-two punch. A right to the stomach and left to the face. He went down like the preverbal ton of bricks. See, he took boxing while in Africa.)

(Randy is crying, lying on the sidewalk.) Forman, I love her. How could she have dumped me?

(Eric feels sympathy for him and goes to help him up.) Look, we've been in love for a very, very long time. You happened to come along at a bad time for her. You know I had just broken her heart from Africa, I think she really liked you a friend, but that was all.

(Eric helps him up; Randy is wiping his eyes and turns to walk away.) I guess you're right I'll leave. Um.. tell her..

(Eric threw the tape at him, turned and was walking back to the church. If Eric had been in many fights, maybe things could have been different. Red knew. Hyde knew. Two things you never do after a fight. One, after you win, you never show-up the loser, let him have some dignity and number two you never, NEVER turn you back on an opponent.

(As Randy snuck up behind him, Eric went back to thinking about this glorious day and the circle. Maybe they haven't finished yet. That was the last thought he had as Eric Forman.)

The tape hit Randy in the back. This really pissed him off. Randy picked up the tape, with his bloody hands, looked at it and threw it back down.) TELL HER THIS! YOU ASSHOLE! (He then bawled his fists together and nailed Eric right between the shoulder blades. The blow itself was bad but when Eric fell to the ground he hit his head on the curb and knocked him unconscious. Randy was scared he really hurt Eric.)

Randy quickly got his car, loaded the still unconscious Eric into the passenger seat and sped away. His thoughts were racing, what to do, where to go? As he exits Point Place, the direction is north. He figures why not continue, as he drives he maps out a plan. Drive into Canada, find a deserted forest dump Eric. By the time he wakes up, everyone will think he ditched the wedding again. Randy can come back, whisk Donna away from Point Place and she will forget all about him. Randy can tell her, he saw Eric get into a taxi and leave.

Getting into Canada was a breeze, he simply told the border patrol, his friend had too much to drink. I mean no one sneaks INTO Canada! He found a truck stop, stripped Eric of everything but his underwear, and threw it away. As he drove further and further north, his mind was fantasizing about his new life with Donna, How she would greet him with open arms. He was talking about his plan to himself, thinking he was so smart.

He was in the middle of nowhere on an old creaky bridge with no sides to it. The same flaw that left Randy with an opening, came back to haunt him. Eric pretended to be asleep, but while he was awake, he heard Randy's plan and knew they were on a bridge, if only he could open the door and jump out, maybe he could swim to safety. Randy was daydreaming. He was snapped back into reality by Eric kicking his arm that was steering the car, which broke on contact, then kicked him face. Eric leapt from the car, found water, swam to the side but the additional impact on his head again sent him into unconsciousness. Luckily before he blacked out he was able to get to shore where he passed out, looking like he was dead.

Unfortunately, Randy didn't find the same fate, Eric's kick knocked him out cold and when his car veered off the bride on the other side, which was much deeper, it sank to the bottom and took Randy with it. After it hit the bottom, the lake went still, like nothing had ever happened, It swallowed it up and sank, not to be found for a long, long time.

* * *

(When Eric woke up, he had no idea where he was. The first face to greet him was a female with freckles and bright red hair.) Dad, he's awake. 

(A large man, dress like a cowboy or farmer, he couldn't decide started quizzing him.) Boy, what's your name?

(A blank expression fell on his face.) I don't know.

Where you from?

I don't know.

(The man starting to get frustrated) How'd you get here?

(Eric kept the same monotone expression.) I don't know.

Boy, we found you by our lake, dressed in only your underwear, half-dead, a huge bump on your head and you're telling me, you won't give me any answers.

(Eric looking sincere.) Look, my head is aching. I'm sorry to upset you, but I don't have a clue as to where I am or who I am or what I'm doing here. In fact, I don't even know where here is.

You're basically in nowhere Canada, population 4. You make it 5. It's me and my three daughters. Don't get any ideas, trust me, if you start anything, (Pointing to his daughter.) Donnalie can kick your ass.

(Eric's mind wondered.) Canada?

Well, there's a town about 5 miles south of here, I'm going to the sheriff and if anything strange has gone on around here or see if you're an escaped criminal or mental patient.

(The girl finally speaks up.) Daddy, look at him, I don't think he's a criminal. (She brushes his face gently.) I think he's in shock or something; maybe you should call the doctor?

After I hear from the sheriff, Donnalie, watch him.

(Eric's eyes were heavy and before the dad and daughter finished talking, he was back asleep again.)


	4. Chapter 4

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them.

Setting: One month after the wedding.

Chapter 4

**Point Place**

Everyone has given up hope for Eric; they all think he simply left town and Donna. No one, except Donna, believes Kelso and his conspiracy theories.

Donna now wears her engagement ring on a chain around her neck because she was taking too much grief for wearing it on her finger. Kelso and Brooke's marriage has taken a beating because he is spending all of his free time searching for Eric. Donna goes to the Kelso's to try and help him patch things up with Brooke. Donna, Kelso, Brooke and Betsey are having dinner.

(Donna still looking miserable.) Kelso, I want to thank you for all your help, but I think it's time for me to face reality.

(Brooke with a smile.) I'm happy to hear you're finally giving up on Eric.

D: No, I'm not giving up, I'm just going to get on with my life. Brooke, something has happened to him, I know it, right here. (She points to her heart.) But, after a month and no leads….I

(Kelso disappointed) I guess you're right. I mean I put a missing person bulletin out over all the police wires for the entire US. We contacted all of his friends and colleges, even from Africa and no one has heard a peep from him.

(Brooke wants Donna to get on with her life.) Donna, I know you don't want to hear this but …. You know … Eric was never very responsible. I mean he wrecked Michael's van.

(Donna decided not to get mad at her.) Look, that was an accident. We had everything planned. After we got married, we had the whole summer to do nothing but drive and explore the country. Our honeymoon was going to be touring the US. We both had jobs; we had an apartment in Kenosha all picked out. Neither of our jobs started until September. I mean, it's not like anything bad happened between us. That's why I think something happened to him.

(Kelso trying to pull himself away from thinking about Forman.) Donna, I'm telling you, he was unbelievably happy. I just know Randy had something to do with it. Think about it, Randy disappearing also, I mean that's the weirdest part.

(Brooke covering Betsey's ears.) Maybe he was gay and ran away with him?

(Donna looked shocked, then smiled.) Trust me, he wasn't gay. I mean …. You may not know it to see him. (Covers Betsey's ears and gets a dreamy look on her face.) But the boy could do some serious FUC… sex things.

(Kelso laughs.) Poor Betsey, she probably thinks bad things happen to your ears when you eat.

Brooke: Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out why he left?

(Donna still down.) Look, he didn't leave, we just can't find him. Kelso's been a savior to me, but it's time to get on with our lives. I'm really sorry for all the time he's been with me, and away from you two.

Kelso: Brooke understands.

Brooke: No, I don't. Donna, you need to realize Eric left you ….. again..

Kelso: Brooke, let's not get into this. She said she's ready to drop it. Let's drop it. OK?

Donna: I'm moving to Kenosha, I spoke with the editor of the paper where I'm going to work and he said I can start early.

Brooke: Maybe you'll find someone there.

(Donna turns toward Brooke looking directly at her, small tears in her eyes.) Brooke, there is no one else for me. Eric has never truly left me. Yeah, he didn't show up for our first wedding, but he came back two days later and explained. As for Africa, he felt like his back was against a wall and wanted to go to college so bad. It was his only option. Look, if you want to get truthful I left him and went to California.

(Kelso's eyes get huge.) Donna, ixnay on the californiay. That's a bad subject in this house.

(Brooke looks at Kelso weird) Maybe instead of jumping into your job, why don't you go visit your mom again?

Donna: I was thinking about that but I think I want something to take my mind off of all of this and maybe my new job can do it for me. (Actually, she wanted to get to her job, so she can use the papers contacts to look for Eric.)

(Brooke satisfied because she thinks Donna is moving on.) That's a good attitude, besides nothing like showing enthusiasm for your new job to win over the boss.

(The four of them, continue to eat, now in peace. Kelso will still keep looking for leads also, but like Donna it will be on the down low. That way he can keep Brooke happy.)

**Meanwhile in Canada**

After one week of continual bed rest, Eric was finally able to get out of bed and explore his new surroundings. The family he was staying with was the Douglas's. There was the dad, Donald; the oldest daughter, Donnalie 23; the middle daughter, Debra 21 and the youngest daughter, Danielle 18. Their mother had passed away. They were a fairly well to do family. They owned the farm and had a small store in town. The two younger daughters worked in the store, while the dad had to split his time between the two and Donnalie worked the farm.

As Donnalie and Eric walked around their farm, his memory never returned. He still had no idea who he was or how he got there. Her father decided to call him John Smith because he needed to call him something and it sounded generic. The sheriff looked over all the wires for a missing criminal or an escaped mental patient, but there were none. After getting to know him a little better, Donald decided John (Eric) was harmless and they would let him stay with them until either his memory came back or someone claimed him. The doctor said there was nothing more he could do for him.

Donnalie explained the functions and work responsibilities of the farm. After the first week, he moved into a room in their barn and started helping with the family chores. Donald liked having another man around the farm. Donnalie showed him how everything worked and soon, John was helping with the chores, so Donald could spend more time in the store. After a month, John mastered most of the family farm chores and Donald was rarely needed. This meant John and Donnalie spent basically ever moment together from sunup to sunset.

The two of them became extremely close, in a brother and sister kind of way, and this left the other sisters jealous. Donnalie was a big girl, about 5' 9" tall, with flaming red hair, broad shoulders and muscular from working on the farm. Her face was cute, but freckled. One day when they were done with their chores, John (Eric) asked Donnalie to take him to where he was found hoping it would jog his memory. It was a beautiful day, sun shining brightly and hot.

(Donnalie sitting on the grass next to the pond) My mom used to have picnics up here all the time.

(John sitting next to her.) I bet you miss her. I wish I could remember something about me. I don't know if my mom was nice or mean. Somehow I don't think I was as close with my dad.

(Donnalie got up and pointed to a spot.) That's where we found you. You looked dead, you know you're lucky; one of our horses escaped and ran up here to the pond for a drink. Otherwise we wouldn't have come up here.

(As they walked to the spot.) I don't know if I ever properly thanked you and your dad for saving my life. Or what ever it is I'm living.

(Donnalie grabbed his arm) Don't you remember anything?

Nothing.

You know sometimes I can hear you crying or laughing in your sleep, do you remember your dreams?

What?

Well, I like to go for walks at night and I walk past the barn and I can hear you.

You should stop in and get me; I'd like to explore this place at night; unless you don't want me.

No, it's not that, it's just well…

Your sisters?

Yeah, they think we spend too much time together already.

Look, I don't … how come you don't have a boyfriend?

Not a whole lot to choose from around here. Do you think you had a girlfriend?

Yeah, I think, I see the same one in my dreams. We're on the front of this big brown boat; her long red hair is blowing in the breeze. I can't see her face though. I have no idea where it is or who she is. All I know I feel so content when she's near me. Wow, do I sound like a dork or what?

No, I think that's romantic. Hey, so you dream in color?

I guess, the only color I remember is her hair and the boat. Anyhow, let's go swimming near where you found me and see if we can find anything.

Do you think you were married?

No, for some reason I don't think so. But whoever this girl is … she must be very special to me. There's only one girl I ever dream about.

(They strip down to their underwear and jump in; the water feels cool against their sweaty bodies from working all day. They searched the pond, but found nothing. Then while they were swimming they splashed and dunked each other. They came out of the pond and layed in the grass and let the air dry them.)

(Donnalie turns on her shoulder and is looking down at John, whose eyes are closed. She has never felt this way about a guy. She puts her hand on his chest and kisses him softly. His initial reaction is to grab her and pull her into a hug; then the kiss keeps getting deeper and deeper. All of a sudden, he breaks away from her and sits upright.) Listen, I'm sorry, but I ….I can't.

(Donnalie sits upright next to him and turns away from him.) No, I'm sorry, I guess you don't find me … attractive. I mean I know I'm big and….

(He turns toward her and puts his arm around her shoulder.) Don't think you're attractive… you were lying on me, I think you felt ….

(She looks down and notices his slowly deflating erection.) Well then what is it?

(He turns his head away from her.) Look, in my dreams, like I said it's always the same girl. I mean they are so vivid, so real. It's like my whole life is played out on that boat and we are the only two in it. I need you to understand, it's not you.

You wanna try and explain it?

(He looks up in the sky and closes his eyes.) See in my dreams, on the front of this boat, I've seen us fighting and making up. I've seen her leaving me or me leaving her, these are probably when you hear me cr…making noises. And sometimes, these just leave me feeling so alone, all we do is hang out on the front, her head is resting on my chest, my hand is slowly sweeping thru her long red hair and my other hand is intertwined with hers and resting on my heart. I'm mean what's so weird, I feel so …so content. Like there's nothing in the world I want to do more than just be with her. I wish I could see her face, I wish I knew who I was… I wish I knew who she was … it's so frustrating. (He puts his head in his hands.)

Oh.

(He turns back to her.) This is the one thing from my previous life I want to hold onto, I need to hold onto. Somehow, someday we are going to be together again. I can feel it.

So. Us?

(He grabs her hand, caresses it.) If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I don't just mean physically. You've given me hope to live, to want to live and find out who I am; who this mystery girl is. I'm sorry, but that's all I can give you. I know my heart belongs to someone else.

Thanks, at least I know now. You ready to head back.

Not yet, do you mind if we just lay here a minute. (They both lied back down, feel the setting sun warm their bodies and fall asleep, she turned and rested her head on his chest. Probably because of habit or the conversation he just had, he grabbed her hand and pulled it next to his heart and started stroking her hair with the other.)

(They wake up and it's dark, there are thousands of stars in the sky. It's beautiful. All of a sudden a shooting star streaks across the sky. He looks at it, closes his eyes and makes a wish.)

**Point Place**

(The Kelso's and Donna are sitting in their backyard, hundreds of miles away. Donna looks up to the sky, hoping, praying for a miracle. She sees a shooting star, closes her eyes and makes a wish.)


	5. Chapter 5

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them. To all, thanks for the reviews, they make my day! Sorry, this chapter got a little smutty, and somehow I've gotten into this Red/Donna thing.

Setting: Winter Holiday's

Chapter 5

**Point Place**

Months have passed and still no word from Eric. It seems he has vanished off the face of the earth. Donna's job at the Kenosha Daily Newspaper, is keeping her busy but she still misses Eric. Kelso has used up all his favors from the surrounding police departments and is now back to square one. Donna has decided to come to Point Place to spend the holidays. It is her first time back since she left in the summer. Since she couldn't get time off work, it's January 30th. She spent the 30th alone with the Forman's and was going to Kelso's to ring in the New Year.

(As Donna enters the Kelso's it's 10:30, everyone is already there and getting drunk.) Hi, everyone!

(They all gather to greet her, hug and welcome her home. There is an awkward moment of silence, broken by Donna.) Hey, is anyone going to get me a beer?

(The gang hangs out and everything seems to be going fine until it gets closer and closer to midnight. Everyone has paired up and it leaves Donna all alone to sit and watch T.V. As the countdown begins, Donna excuses herself and goes into the kitchen to be alone.)

(After midnight Hyde comes to find her to give her a New Year's kiss.) Hey whatcha doing in here?

(Donna with an empty cup.) I just came to get something to drink.

(Hyde knowing she lied.) Look, I know this has to be hard, but you've got to move on.

(She hangs her head.) I know, I know but it's just so hard, I mean everything reminds me of him. How can you just forget him?

(Hyde holds her hand.) I know it's different for me, but he left you, left all of us. Why I don't know.

Is that how everyone feels?

Pretty much, yeah, he was my best friend; but it's been so long. I count on Fez now.

What about me?

(Everyone has entered the kitchen. Hyde still holding her hand.) We all think you need to get over the fact that he left you. He was a chicken-shit coward.

(Kelso steps forward.) Not everyone.

(Hyde pointing to Kelso.) Ok, everyone but the king.

(Donna looks from person to person. They all look at her, shake their heads, "yes' and drop their heads to look at something on the floor.

How can you guys think that?

(Jackie walks over and hugs her.) Maybe because he's done it before. He never was a very strong person.

(Kelso is starting to pace.) Look, guys, I know you think I'm stupid, but that's not Forman. Hell, he went to Africa. He would do the right thing, especially when it came to Donna. God, he worshipped her.

(Brooke to Kelso) You're not helping her.

Maybe I'm the only one that is!

(Hyde flogs him) NO YOU"RE NOT! Whether he left you (He looks to Kelso) OR like Kelso said something happened to him. He's not here. No one has heard from him in over 6 months. Not his mommy, his daddy not even you. He's gone, period and that's all that matters.

(For the first time since their wedding day, Hyde words hit her and she thinks, "He's really gone".)

(Hyde continues) We all miss him; but he's been gone from here for over 4 years. First, Africa, then to school with you and now this.

(Fez replaces Jackie and hugs her) Donna, you're in the prime of your life, he need to get on with it. You need to find your life.

But how can I, I love him so, so much. (Tears starting to run down her cheeks.)

Brooke: Love? Or LOVED?

(Donna to the gang.) Do you ever STOP loving someone?

(Jackie looks from Kelso to Hyde) No, but you can START loving someone or something else. I mean even if there isn't a guy, you have your job. You've always wanted to be a journalist, now start loving that. (Jackie pulls Fez away and moves back to Donna.)

(As Donna and Jackie break their embrace, she wipes her tears away.) Thanks guys. I think I'm going to go hom… to the Forman's.

(Hyde gives her one last embrace.) No, that is home; to you, to me and to everyone here. Look, stop back more often, and try not to be such a stranger. We miss you. How about if Jackie and I stop up to see you?

That would be nice. (With that, she hugs, kisses everyone and leaves, takes the long walk home. Her mind is racing from the conversation, maybe Hyde's right, it's time to stop thinking about Eric and get on with my life.)

**CANADA **

It's been 7 months since he's been found and still he has no answers as to who he is or where he is from. John (Eric) has spent the week between Christmas and New Year's in some sort of a funk. Because he lives on a farm, there are no off days and he is happy for that. The only time his mind isn't going crazy is when he's working. It's been hard work, harder than he's ever experienced in his life. But he enjoys it because after a hard day's work; he is usually so tired. When he hits his bed, he falls asleep quickly. And when he sleeps, he dreams, he dreams of her. Those are the only happy moments in his life.

Since their mother past away, the Douglas's didn't do a whole lot of Christmas celebrating. It was a time to do simple celebrating and reflecting. Since they lived on a farm, the day started like every other, chores needed to be completed before anything else. John had bought or made something for everyone in the family. He gave a brief speech before Christmas dinner, thanking everyone in the family for taking him in no questions asked. (Of course, he couldn't answer any questions anyway.)

New Year's eve was going to be different. He and Donnalie were going to a neighbor's party. Mr. Douglas said he would take care of the chores in the morning, basically giving Donnalie and him the opportunity to get smashed. He hadn't done a lot of drinking since Point Place; so he figured he better take it easy. Donnalie on the other hand, had wanted to get smashed since her father gave her the go ahead.

He was surprised at the number of people at the party, there seemed to be more young people at this party than he remembers being in the whole town. A number of eligible young ladies and young guys; seemed willing to walk and talk with the two of them but Donnalie and John kept to themselves. As midnight appeared, the two of them shared a brief hug and kiss to ring in the New Year. And after that, decided it was time to walk home.

The stroll home was uneventful except for both of them staggering. As they arrived home the house was dark and Donnalie ran into John's room in the barn. As she sat on his bed making small talk he sat next to her. Next thing he knew, she kissed him and this time either because of the alcohol or because he hasn't felt the embrace of anyone in months, he let her and he kissed her back. It felt so good to be held and to be wanted. As their kisses deepened, the clothes came flying off, until finally John was on top of her and the only article of clothing left was his underwear.

As he slowly descended her voluptuous body, with only the light from the moon shining in thru the window, he could hear her starting to purr like a kitten. Placing kisses softly, on her chin, her neck, her ears and he kept going lower and lower. He seductively attacked each breast with nibbles and bites, which only made her put her hands on his head, her fingers scratching his scalp, but at the same time trying to force him to her lower region cause that's where she really wanted him. As he keeps licking and sucking lower and lower, his tongue and lips kissing and drawing circles as he descends. He can smell her scent and it's driving him wild. He places one finger at her entrance and he can feel her dampness, slowly circling and dips it in the get it wet and then brings it higher to reach her love button.

She's moaning loudly, she can't tell which is going to get their first, his mouth or his hand. Her hips start gyrating forward trying to force his fingers to touch her. At the same time her hands and arms have reached as far as she can push his head. He no longer has to fight back. His finger is first, not touching it but all around it, she starts calling out his name, starts screaming for him to touch her, to finish her off. (He just chuckles.) His laughing makes it worse; because she now knows his mouth is so, so close, yet all he is doing is tormenting her more.

As soon as his mouth reaches its goal, his hand slips down and easily slides into and out of her. Finally, her release, her screams startling the barn animals with its lustful growl. Her legs squeeze shut automatically, with his head caught between them. This moment seems to last a lifetime, but really it's only a few short seconds until she is finally able to calm down. Her legs muscles relax, her breath still irregular. Although it's –10 degrees outside, her body perspiration is glistening in the light. Her legs start to shake uncontrollably. All she can muster is a sigh and "WOW". He starts laughing. "I guess it's been awhile".

(In between gasps of breath and a smirk on her face) Let me say it's not been a while for that, it's been forever. That was unbelievable. (She is running her fingers thru his hair.) Now that I can breath again, come here; let me take care of YOU.

He has laid his head on her stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, her fingers still playing with his hair. Simply lying there taking in her scent and relaxing, he closes his eyes. For the first time, he lets his mind stop thinking about the past, his mind went blank. As soon as he closed his eyes, maybe because she closed her legs around his head and jostled something or maybe because her natural hair color between her legs is the same as Donna Pinciotti's natural hair color. All he knows is a feeling or something traveled thru his body. If felt like a firecracker exploded in his brain and sent the shock waves throughout his body. He is having some sort of a flash back to his previous life. He doesn't know if it's a déjà vu or epiphany, all he knows is his mind, for the first time, remembered something while he was awake. His body stiffens, his head and body bolts up, his eyes start shifting from side to side; then stop just as dramatically, and he simply stares straight thru the window and at the moon. He can't see or hear anything. This worries Donnalie and she starts calling his name, he doesn't respond, and brings him into a hug.

Then just a quickly as it came, it was gone. He is the one sweating now, he is the one out of breath. He's trying to remember, trying to figure out what he saw, who he saw. But he can't. He can only remember how alone he is and how alone he feels, even though someone is hugging him. He tells Donnalie, he's sorry again. But he can't do this. It's just too painful for him. He knows someone is out there, but who, where?

**Point Place**

Donna returned to the Forman house and it was dark. She sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, put her head between her hands and thought of all of the happy moments she spent on top of and in this car. She is thinking back to four years ago, on a night very similar to this, when he returned. Then she realized it's over, it's time to move on. Eric is gone. Finally, she is able to admit it, he gone and maybe never coming back. She's startled by someone coming out of the house.

(Red pops his head out of the slider, the first thing he notices are her eyes hopeful, then suddenly disappointed.) Hey, Donna. You're home early.

(She looks at him, tears slowly forming in her eyes.) Hi. Mr. Forman.

(He walks to the front of the car.) You think maybe, another New Year's Eve miracle.

I don't know what I was thinking. I only know, 7 months ago, I was on top of the world and now I feel like I'm in hell.

(Pulls her into a fatherly hug.) I feel the same way. I don't know how or what happened but something or someone got to him.

What?

(Pulls away from her and looks to the stars, not really talking to her, but more to himself.) I mean, in ½ hour, he was going to be married to the girl of his dreams. Then bam, he vanishes. You know it's a father's responsibility to protect his kids and his father can't even find him, his father is of no use.

Mr. Forman, it's not your fault. Wait, you mean, you don't think he left me?

No, no way he left. I think it's just easier on Kitty, that way she thinks he's somewhere he wants to be.

What can we do?

Nothing, we've done all we can. It's up to him.

(Tears are streaming down her face.) Mr. Forman, I sorry, I quit, I can't take it anymore.

(He pulls her back into a hug and strokes her hair.) That's OK, you fought harder, longer and stronger than I ever would have imagined. Your battle is tougher than any I fought in Korea because at least I knew who the enemy was. He's gone. I just hope, you'll still come back to visit us.

You know, this has always felt like home to me.

If you'd have gotten married it would have been, officially.

Mr. Forman, thanks.

How about calling me Red, or …

If I'd have married Eric, would you have minded "Dad".

Minded no, hell no. I would have been happy and proud. You still can, as far as I'm concerned. I mean, it's not like a piece of paper or ceremony makes a difference.

(She pulled her head off his chest and reached into her shirt and pulled off her necklace and places it in his hand and closed his fingers around it. On it was her engagement ring and both wedding bands.) Mr. For … Dad .. could you hold this for me? In case he ever comes home.

(With that she put her head back on his chest and cried. She cried like a baby that's fallen hard and scrapped both their knees. She cried until there were no more tears left. Red simply held her, rocked her and stroked her hair on the hood of the Vista Cruiser. He kept repeating over and over again, "It's ok. It's ok." Knowing that no matter what he said or did, it wasn't. That night, she hoped, she cried her last tears for Eric Forman.)


	6. Chapter 6

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them. Sorry for the long delay, but that whole work thing gets in the way.

Setting: Early May 1984

Chapter 6

**Point Place**

(Kelso sat in Point Place Police Headquarters; it was late in his Thursday afternoon shift. Sergeant Wilson took the phone call and transferred to Kelso.) Bullshit, don't transfer that to me, I'm off duty in 15 minutes.

Kelso, they asked for you directly. Something about an APB you put out last May …. (He continued to ramble; Kelso wasn't listening.)

(He immediately picked up the phone and tried to sound professional.) Kelso, here, how may I help you?

This is Brown, with the Royal Canadian Mounties.

(Kelso's professionalism soon blown) Who? Where? Royal Canadian what?

Listen; are you the one that put an APB on an individual from Point Place?

Yes, two to be exact.

Well, we found the car of one, Randal Pearson.

Where are you from again?

Canada, near Pickle Lake.

Canada! Shit, I didn't even think ….

We need someone to come here and identify the car. We're pulling it out of the lake tomorrow morning.

(Kelso still can't believe.) Canada?

Yes, I will say this slowly so you understand. We need someone from Point Place Police department to come here and identify the car. Are you still there?

Canada?

Can I speak to someone else?

NO. I understand. Can you get me directions?

**Canada**

John Smith (Eric) and Donnalie were driving home from the family store in town; it has been a hard day for them, working on the farm from the crack of dawn, then having to finish in the early afternoon at the store. Donnalie drove and John was in the passenger seat. He fell into one of those half-sleep, half-awake areas. He's been having more and more dreams about his past. Something about a cave where he and his friends sit in a circle and pass a flashlight in front of their face and tell ghost stories. Another one about diving into water; he's climbing a ladder and he falls, only he doesn't get hurt, just falls into water. Anyway, as she crossed over the bridge where he originally jumped out of Randy's car, he gets another jolt in his brain. He stretched his leg and as he did he accidentally kicks Donnalie in the arm, not hard. As soon as it came in contact with her, she swerved because it almost made her drive the car off the bridge. He bumped his head against the window. That's when it hit him, again like a firecracker, he flashed back to jumping out of the car and into the lake. He immediately yells for her to stop the car. His face is white as a snow, and he has that blank stare on his face.

(He jumps out of the car, and Donnalie follows him.) This is where it happened. I remember. (He is running his fingers thru his hair and walking around slowly.) I remember I jumped out of a moving car and into the water. (He is talking in a monotone voice and it scares her. He runs to the spot where he jumped, and then he jogs down the bridge and stares out into the water.) And the car I was in never made it to the end of the bridge. I heard it crash into the water.

(He runs to the end of the bridge, jumps into the water, instead of the right-side where they have looked many times, he goes to the left. The water is freezing; it's the beginning of May in Canada. He starts diving into the water. After a couple of dives, he finds it, the car. He can't believe it. He can't see inside, but he can read the license plate and reads it to Donnalie. After that, he is shaking so bad, but he can't feel it. A warm feeling has taken over his entire body; he finally has something, he finally feels like he is going to get some answers. He finally feels like he's going to meet his girl, his dream girl. They drive back to the house and call the police. The police call the Mounties and here we are.)

That night John went to bed early, first he wanted to dream about her again. Maybe, just maybe, he would get to see her face tonight in his dreams. Her beautiful face, although he's never actually seen it, he knows she beautiful, he can feel it, he can feel her. If not, well tomorrow, he would get some answers at least. As he is trying to fall asleep, for the first time since he's been here he realizes he wants to wake up in the morning and get away from his dreams. Hopefully, with the morning there will be some answers as to who he is and who his girl is, the love of his life.

Hope, he feels hope and love? LOVE, what a wonderful, strange feeling. One he can't ever remember when he's awake, but tonight before he falls asleep, he feels it. He feels her, she's coming to rescue me. And with that feeling he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Point Place**

(Kelso drives to the Forman's. Luckily, Mr. Forman is the only one home) Mr. Forman, I need your help.

(Red upset.) Listen, Kettlehead, I don't want to help to you.

(Grabbed Red's arm.) Yes, you do.

(Looks like he's going to hit him.) Ok, this had better be good.

(Kelso starts stammering can't get the words out quick enough.) They … found … Randy's car.

(Red shocked.) Where? When? Let's go.

Not so fast, it's in Canada. Shouldn't we call Donna?

NO! She doesn't need this; unless we come up with anything more concrete, let's keep this our secret.

Ok, you sure?

Yes, I'm sure.

(Kelso drives home, gets his suitcase packed and picks up Red; the two figure if they drive all night, they should get to Pickle Lake by morning.)

**Kenosha**

Donna sat in her office, like she did every Thursday afternoon, looked over the last weeks AP and UPI information. Although she never talked about it to anyone, she allowed herself one afternoon a week to look up any information concerning Eric. The information was all alphabetized, so all she had to do was look up Eric Forman, Point Place and Randy Pearson. It usually took less than an hour. She probably knew more about her old hometown now than ever. There was never any information on anything but Point Place. The break-ins, there had been 5 in the last 6 months. The drunk drivers, she kept thinking Hyde would show up here. She even knew who was getting married and really boring stuff like that. Their information was unbelievable down to the littlest details of the small town.

As she sat there looking over the papers her mind wondered to this weekend. For the first time since her wedding, she was going on a date. Since Hyde and Jackie were coming in this weekend, they were going to take her out to dinner. She needed a date. So, she asked Chris, he's a research assistant at the office. He's smart, cute, funny…. Just like someone else was (no, IS) smart, cute funny. He kept her ass out of trouble on many of her stories; he seemed to have a crush on her, too. Almost as if on cue, Chris walked into her office.

Hi, Donna er… Am I interrupting something?

(She blushed, then grabbed the papers in front of her to act like she working.) No, I was just doing some research.

(He blushed cause he knew he caught her doing something wrong.) Hey, well anyway, I know how you always want information about your old hometown.

(She thought. Am I that oblivious? Oh wait, he didn't realize I was thinking about him,)

(Chris continued) This just came over the wire.

What is it?

They found an abandoned car in the bottom of a lake.

Where?

Canada. Someone named (He looked down at the sheet.) Randal Pearson.

(Her eyes got huge; she jumped up and grabbed the paper from him.) Let me see!

(As she read, the story was only 2 lines long. The Canadian Mounties found a car of Randal Pearson, of Point Place, Wisconsin. They contacted a Michael Kelso of the Point Place Department who put out an APB last May.) What the fuck! (She screamed.) Have there been any calls for me?

(Chris looked at her shocked.) None, Donna, is there something wrong?

(Donna started rushing around, grabbing her stuff.) Chris, get me directions to where this car was found, NOW.

(He hurried from her office. She ran to her boss.) Chief, I got to go. I'm taking tomorrow off, too.

(Her boss looked at her worried.) Donna, is there something wrong with your family?

NO, I just need a couple of days off. Personal business. I'll call you if I need more time.

(She ran to Chris.) Did you get me those directions?

Yeah. (As he handed her the directions.) What's wrong? Do you want me to come along?

NO, (Then she looked at Chris, stopped rushing around.) no, look about this weekend, I'm sorry but it's off. I have to be somewhere.

(Chris grabbed her hand to make her stop.) Donna, relax, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on?

(She shook her head, "no".) Chris, it's personal and that's all I'm going to say. (As she began to rush out of his office, stopped, turned and kissed him on the cheek.) Thanks for the directions; you've been a big help and friend. Before she left, she returned to her desk and called the Point Place Police Department and found out Kelso left and was going to be gone for a few days, something about an old case he was working on. She called the Forman's and found out from Mrs. Forman, Red decided to take a few days and go fishing with Kelso. Kitty thought that was strange but then again many strange things have happened. That was the exact moment she felt something was wrong.

She headed for her apartment. There was a brief message from Kelso on her answering machine, saying he found something and would call her if he had any more details. Kelso said Red told him not to call, but he knew she should at least be ready for something. After hearing his message, she knew she needed to get to Canada to see what this was all about. She packed and left in 15 minutes. Before she left she called Jackie to say something important was happening this weekend and she needed to cancel.

As she drove alone, she let herself, for the first time in a really, really long time think about the one and only love of her life, Eric Forman. God, she missed him so much. Slowly tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Only this time instead of sad memories, she allowed herself to remember the good, no make those great times with him. Sitting on the Vista Cruiser or next to him on the couch in the basement, or the two of them all alone in their apartment at school. Sometimes they would talk or wrestle or simply do nothing except lie next to each other on their couch and he'd hold her hand next to his heart and his other slowly stroking her hair. She could never stand that, it either put her to sleep instantly or made her so, so horny, she needed to jump his bones right there on the couch. A feeling of hope crept over her body; but a sad smile crept over her face. What they had and now they have nothing. How all she had to was look at him and it made her feel better about any situation. But she hasn't been able to look at him for almost a year.

Somehow she had a feeling this is it, and that scared her. Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he injured? Those were the questions she was going to get answered. She needed to know, one way or another, so she can get on with her life. She was going to find out what exactly happened to him. Is he dead somewhere in the middle of Canada, did he die alone, no one even around to acknowledge him. Or is he up here with someone else, did he leave me? Did he leave me, NO, he wouldn't leave me. What happened to him? How could he not call or write or do something to let me know he's alive for a whole year. She had no answers for any of those questions, so instead she decided to think about Eric. After all, she had a long drive ahead of her. So why not make the time go quicker by thinking about Eric and the love they shared.

LOVE. Love is a crazy feeling. Love will make you drive to someplace in nowhere Canada just because, just because you have a feeling. But then again, what is love but just a feeling. A warm, tingly feeling like no other in the world. And that's how Eric made her feel. Warm, tingly, secure, safe, excited, sensual, sexy. All those emotions were reborn just because she had a feeling, a hunch. God, love is a crazy feeling!

With her mind, body and soul thinking about Eric, she put the petal to the metal and drove to nowhere Canada to hopefully find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them. To all who reviewed, thanks much…

Setting: The next day.

Chapter 7

**The Store**

Donnalie and John Smith (Eric) got up early, completed their work on the farm and headed into town. The police wanted to ask him more questions concerning the car and his memory. He was so excited he couldn't contain himself; yet because of the unknown, he was scared. He asked Donnalie to go with him for moral support.

They were in the family store; Donnalie is gazing at John like a lost puppy. She also has a feeling this is it. Something is about to happen and for her, that is NOT good. She is staring at him. She goes to the cash draw where she keeps an old photo of him, a Polaroid and compares the two of them. It was taken the first night John was in their house, her dad took it. He took it to the police department to see if he was a criminal. She thinks to herself, my god, how your outward appearance has changed, yet he was the same kind-hearted, sweet boy, no, make that man on the inside. As she looks at the picture, she thinks if she didn't know they were the same person, you would never know. His appearance has changed so much. He has matured but it's much more than that.

He is looking out the window, looking up and down the street, for something or someone, he recognizes. There is nothing. She mentally takes notes like that of a technician, as she checks off the differences in his looks. Hair, now short almost to a crew cut so while he was working, he would sweat less and it didn't get in his eyes. He no longer looks like a beaver pelt sits on the top of his head. But his hair is still long enough so you can run your fingers thru it. And as for her idea to add lemon juice to let the sun bleach it blonde, that suited him just fine, actually better than just fine. He looks like a California surfer with his tan face, body and blonde hair.

Face, still a little effeminate, but tan, thicker, fuller. Especially when comparing it to the picture, when he was almost dead, and he was white as a ghost. With the blonde hair and tan face, to her he looked like a movie star. And of course, his eyes, she could look into them, drown and die happy. Just like his smile, when he smiled at her, sometimes her heart would skip a beat.

Body, it's amazing what physical labor and working outside can do for a body. His shoulders, arms, legs, chest, while still on the thin side, were broader. And like his face thicker, fuller. Basically he was ripped. Not an ounce of fat on his body. He always wears baggy pants and shirts to hide it, like he's embarrassed. But it fools no one. He has the kind of strength one gets from hard work and not from lifting weights. It's not mass; it's from his core. His core, his thighs and butt. She wants to rush over to him and grab his core, pull it towards her core and …..

(He walks over to her, as she staring at him, she doesn't even notice.) Hey, you OK?

(This snaps her out of her dream world and puts the picture back in the drawer.) Um… What?

You were sort of staring out into space.

(She's flushed but needs to say something; she grabs his hand.) John. (She looks up at him but doesn't know how to continue.) I ..

(He grabs her other hand and they are simply staring into each other eyes, neither one knows what to say. He finally breaks the silence.) Listen, I don't know what's going to happen today, so, before anything else happens. I wanted some time alone with you. I want you to know how much you mean to me. I couldn't have made it without you. (He bends down, kisses her on the forehead and then pulls her into a hug.) I still don't know what's going to happen.

(She lets the moment pass, simply knows, no matter what she says, it will be wrong.)

(He pulls away from her and walks to the window to do some more looking, but actually it was to get away from her because he felt embarrassed.) Donnalie, you are an unbelievable woman. Any man is a fool, if he can't see that.

(She walks behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.) Apparently, I'm not good enough for you?

(He still couldn't face her.) Not good enough, that's a joke. You're too good for me. You're bright, intelligent, smart, and funny and you have this incredibly gorgeous face and body to boot.

(This is her first experience of him opening up to her and she's touched.) Why are you telling me this? What are you trying to say? What do you want?

(He turned and faced her.) Because I wanted you to know, if we had met under different circumstances. Things between us could have been different. Things WOULD have been different; at least as far as my feelings.

How?

I could easily see myself, falling head over heals in love with you. That I would be pining for you the way I'm pining over this …. This mystery woman.

(She buried her head in his chest, and tried to fight back the tears.) But you're not.

(He didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want to lead her on.) No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean I won't miss you. I just wanted you to know, that you mean a lot to me.

(She held him tighter.) Thanks, that means a lot. Can I ask you a favor?

Sure.

(She pulled her head from his chest; they were still in a hug and looked up at him.) Kiss me.

(He was shocked by the request.) What?

Kiss me, like you kiss me on New Years.

Why? What good will that do?

(She was serious.) I need you to do it before anything else happens today and so I'll know.

Know what?

What it's like to be kissed by you one last time and I need it to be before you meet …. Whoever you think you're going to meet.

(He slowly bent down and kissed her, at first he gently placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her face to meet his, then he pulled her into his arms, his kiss getting deeper and deeper, his tongue, probed her lips and she complied by opening. Their tongues wrestled with each other until he slowly backed off, their lips parted. Then he went back and gave her a small peck on the lips never opening his eyes.)

(Her eyes were still closed, her head still tilted up facing him, her lips still formed waiting for another kiss from him; that wouldn't come. He felt guilty. Guilty for two reasons, one the kiss, yes it was sensual. It was the kind of kiss he's dreamed about for a year. The kind of kiss that gets a raise out of a man's pants. And that was why he also felt guilty because although he was physically kissing Donnalie. Mentally, he was dreaming about kissing his love, his one true love, and he still had no idea who that was. He believed with all his heart that when he kisses that special someone, sparks or fireworks or something magical would happen.)

(He turned away from Donnalie and went back to staring out the window; he couldn't bear to look at her after what he had just done.)

(She apparently didn't know because she wrapped her arms around him again. Her arms locked around his waist and her face nestled between his shoulder blades on his back. She breathed a content sigh.) Thank you.

(A long moment of silence between the two of them. She is hugging him and he has his hands covering hers; still staring out the window.)

(Finally, John's eyes perk up.) Hey, who's that?

(Donnalie moved to in front of him and saw this tall, confident, BLONDE woman walking down the street quickly. Determined steps as she walks placing one foot in front of the other wanting to get to her destination as fast as possible.)

(She says sarcastically to John.) Probably another one after you. After the mystery man, who can't remember anything.

No, this one looks different. She feels ... different. (He thought he said it to himself, but Donnalie heard it also.) She's gorgeous, breath-taking. (A smile crosses his face.)

(No, Donnalie didn't like this day at all.)

**Donna's POV **

She finally pulls into the wee-bit of a town in the middle of the night, no make that a lot closer to morning; luckily Chris made reservations for her at a local bed and breakfast. She wakes up later than she wanted because they don't have a freakin wake up call.

As she is walking down the street, she's pissed. Late, she hates being late. After hearing the two girls cackling back at the motel, her mind wonders to Randy. This isn't where she wanted it to go. She wanted to find Eric, but it looked like she's going to have to go thru Randy to get him.

_(Donna comes downstairs looking for directions to the local Police Station. She overhears two girls talking.) Did you see who's in town this morning? _

_No._

_(The girl gets this dreamy look on her face.) Johnny._

_Who?_

_(She points outside towards the street.) John Smith is over at the Douglas store this morning._

_John Smith?_

_Yeah, don't you remember him from the New Year's Eve party? The new guy, tall with blonde hair and built._

_Oh, yeah, the one staying at Donnalie's place. He's hot, with a capital H._

_I bet he doing more than just (She put her fingers into quotes.) staying with her, if you know what I mean._

_Trust me, I would do more than just "Stay" with him, if YOU know what I mean. (The one girl nudges the other and they both start giggling.)_

_What's the story between the two of them? Aren't they just friends? _

_I don't know, she really likes him. She is so lucky. _

_How lucky can you get, I mean how many people have a stud showed up at your door and then your dad invites him to sleep at your house._

_(This peaks Donna interest. She interrupts.) What did you say he looked like?_

_(Both girls glare at her.) Why?_

_(Donna trying to remain calm but wants additional information.) What do you mean showed up at her door?_

_(The first girl.) Who are you, and why do you want to know? You're not one of them are you?_

_(Donna looks at her strange, like she's been called a name.) One of them?_

_(The girl continues.) Yeah, one of those girls, who think they can come into town and steal John Smith's heart._

_(Donna changes the subject so the girls will give her more information.) No, I'm here on a police matter. Just curious so, what's the story?_

_Well, this guy shows up at the Douglas's about a year ago. He is this incredibly good-looking guy with muscles that don't stop, tall, blonde hair and one top of that he's really, really nice. They let him stay with them. He's over at their store right now. He can't remember…._

_(Donna can't control her emotions and says to herself. "Randy." Then she realizes she needs to talk. The girl kept speaking but Donna tuned her out once she figured it was Randy.) Can you give me those directions to the police station now?_

(As she continues her walk, she starts planning her next moves. The walk helps clear her head. Ok, you are a journalist, quit jumping to conclusion, remember, get all the facts before anything. First Police Station, find out about the crash. After that, I'll find out about "John Smith". She gets this feeling she is being watched, although, she doesn't feel frightened, she doesn't feel like she's being stalked. A different feeling, almost soothing, calming. She finishes her walk feeling good about today again.)

THE STORE 

(John turns from Donnalie.) Look, I think I'm going to head to the police station, now.

(Donnalie grabs his arm before he can go.) Do you want me to come with you?

(John looks back outside at the girl walking down the street.) No, I want to do this by myself.

(Donnalie grabs his face, so it is looking at her.) John, be careful. Don't get yourself hurt.

Hurt?

Yeah, hurt. Just because she's good-looking doesn't mean she's the girl.

I don't know what you're talking about?

(Donnalie getting mad. Says sarcastically.) Right. I know you better than anyone. Remember your dreams, I think she's missing the basic element of them.

(He looks at her and doesn't say anything.)

(She is now frustrated.) John, her hair. You always talk about her flowing red-hair.

(He finally gets it and acts like he doesn't care.) I wasn't thinking about her that way. (He starts stammering.) I mean what kind of guy do you think I am?

The kind of guy that's been searching for someone a year. And may fall into a trap if someone he thinks is cute, shows him any attention.

(He turns and looks her in the eyes and smiles.) I think you're cute and you didn't try and trap me.

(She hated when he said things like that; it drove her insane. She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. ) You're just lucky.

(He kissed her on the top of her head and turns to leave.) Thanks. I needed that and I am lucky to have you. But I'm still heading to the police station.

--------------------------------------------------

Donna arrived at the police station, mentioned who she was and wanted to know about the car. The desk sergeant led her back to the chief's office and he called the crash site. They found out it was too late for her to go because they were getting ready to pull the car from the lake.

(Donna a little disappointed.) Listen, can you put me thru to someone who's there? I really want to know what's going on.

(The chief puts his phone on speaker so they both can hear.) Hey, put your phone on speaker so we can hear what's happening.

(She can hear Kelso and Red in the background. Thinking it will be funny to hear his reaction.) Hey, Kelso, How's it going?

(Kelso surprised and happy.) Big D, is that you? What the hell! Where are you?

(Red) Kelso, you dumbass, did you call her?

(Before she got Kelso in trouble.) Mr. For… Dad, remember I'm a journalist, I have more sources of information than either of you. I'm at the police station in town. So, what's it look like?

(John walks in the police station and waves to the chief. The chief motions for him to come into his office. Donna still in conversation with Red and Kelso doesn't even notice him.)

(Red) They're just getting the car out of the lake now.

(Kelso's voice gets excited.) Red, I think I see something in the car.

(You can hear the equipment in the background. The car being set down, the chains removed and then the door open and water rushing out of it.)

(Kelso screams.) OH MY GOD!

(Red's voice very down.) Kelso, is that what I think it is?

(Kelso can hardly speak and it comes out in a whisper.) Yeah.

(Donna is screaming at the phone.) What is it? WHAT IS IT?

(The next voice is one she doesn't recognize. She figures he must be a random police officer giving detail.) We have what appears to be a dead body.

(Donna starts getting dizzy.) Eric.

It's a male.

(Her legs start to give away.) **Eric.**

(The officer continues.) Caucasian.

(She is reaching for the desk to hold her up.) **ERIC!**

He appears to be about 6 feet tall.

(She is screaming his name.) GOD. NO. DON'T LET IT BE ERIC. **DON'T ... LET ... IT ... ****BE ...** **ERIC. EERRRIIIICCCC!**

(The officer finishes.) From the looks of things, I would estimate the death occurred about one year ago.

(Her world and mind were going black. She no longer can hold herself up; she no longer wants to hold herself up. She is falling. The blackness started on the outside and keeps moving inward. She can't comprehend what's happening. She is falling yet, she doesn't hit the ground. All the light in the room keeps getting dimmer and dimmer. Someone is holding her up and as hard as she is trying to figure out who, she can't. The chief was directly in front of her and still is.)

(A face appears right above hers; locking eyes with hers.) Miss, are you OK?

(Those eyes, those eyes where has she seen those eye before. She is trying with all her might to stay awake, to stay alert. She reaches her hand to touch his face. It feels like it weighs a ton. The moment it comes in contact with his cheek a jolt rushes thru her body and into his. She says in disbelief.) Eric?

(He is holding her up; her hand has just touched him. A feeling he has never felt in his short life in Canada warms his entire body. A glowing. He mumbles out.) Who are you?

(It's too late; her world went blank. Her mind couldn't hold on any longer. She passed out. He picks her up and the chief points to his couch. He gently places her on it. Grabs her hand, starts slowly, softly rubbing it; still calling her.) Miss, Miss. Are you Ok? Do you know me?


	8. Chapter 8

Forman Disappears

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them. To all who reviewed, thanks much…

Sorry this chapter is very cheesy; but that's the beauty of fanfiction. Still working things out that why it took so long to post.

Chapter 8

_(A face appears right above hers; locking eyes with hers.) Miss, are you OK?_

Donna's mind was a whirlwind. Although she is passed out, her subconscious is still active. What in the hell is going on? Is that who I think it is?

She feels safe, secure; a tingly feeling engulfs her entire body. It a feeling only one person in the whole world can give her, Eric. Her mind wonders to when she first realized this feeling, was it when they were cuddled up on their couch in their college apartment? No, it started earlier than that; the first sleepover when she crawled up the side of his house and slept with him? Her mind responds, no still earlier. Finally remembering, as only the mind can. Memories of so long ago, you don't have the faintest recollection of them while you're awake; but they are buried deep in your subconscious.

_She can remember being 11 years old and in the Forman basement, they were having a sleepover, Hyde, Kelso, Eric and her. Its past 3 o'clock in the morning and the three boys are on the floor still awake playing cards, Donna long ago giving up. She's tired but doesn't want to go to sleep because she knows the idiots will do something to burn her; shaving crème or a unibrow quickly pops into her mind. After removing her bawled up fists from rubbing her tired eyes, they come in contact with Eric's. He winks at her, she smiles weakly, reading her mind, knowing she wants to go to sleep but is worried. As always the two of them have a conversation without ever opening their mouths, they know each other so well. He nodded and pointed with his head toward his lap. Eric sitting with his back leaning against the couch pats his thigh and Donna immediately understands; curls up next to him and lays her head down on it. She wraps her arms_ _around his thigh to use it as a makeshift pillow. He grabbed a blanket from the couch to cover her. She snaked her hand out from under his leg and under the blanket and found his as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and she simply held it. She instantly allows herself to fall asleep knowing Eric will keep her safe. Vulnerability, openness, trust, yes TRUST, she feels all of that because she is lying on Eric and he has his arm around her. If this was Star Trek she would feel like she had her force shield on high, nothing could penetrate it. _

_Hyde and Kelso notice the situation, make fun of them and want to do something to Donna, but he wouldn't allow it. Here he was the weakest of the three, actually the weakest of the four, protecting her like she knew he would. Trust. Protection. She falls into a deep, comfortable sleep. It's very early in the morning, she is the first to wake up and although still attached to Eric, they have switched positions, he's sprawled out on the floor, she crawled up to get to feel more of him and her head is now resting on his chest. She can hear his rymthic heart beating. The two of them still holding hands and his other arm has draped around her pulling her into a hug. She got up and moved to the couch, not because she didn't like the position, simply because she didn't understand it. She couldn't understand the feelings flowing thru her still pre-pubescent body. But she knew she liked it; she liked it a lot. She knew she would want a feeling like that the rest of her life. She stared down at him for about 10 seconds, wiped a wisp of hair from his eyes, brushed his cheek, feeling like she was doing something naughty, kissed his cheek and quickly drifted back to sleep. Forgetting that memory and how safe and secure she felt in his arms until this exact moment. _

That's the memory and sensation that wracked thru her mind and body as John Smith caught her and carried her to the couch. Her subconscious mind is still working. But can it be real, is he alive? He's got to be alive; he's here in this room with me. She still out; but she feels him place her on the couch and get up, the security exiting her body the way the heat leaves you when you walk outside on a wintry Wisconsin night. But it is quickly replaced because she can feel his hand slowly caressing hers. She slips into a dream

_She's standing by the passenger side of a car, the inside of the car is full of water and somebody is in there and they need to get it out. Only problem the door is locked and she holds a key ring with hundreds of keys. She frantically keeps trying key after key. She is yelling, screaming, "Somebody please help me, Eric's inside and can't get out". As she recklessly tries another key, they drop and as she bends over to pick them up, another person surrounds her body and his arms wrap around her. His hands cover hers and she lets the keys fall to the ground because she knows Eric is here and not in the car. He picks her up and places her on the hood of the car and for the first time she realizes it's the Vista Cruiser. She is sitting on the hood and he is standing beside her, stroking her hand, telling her everything is going to be ok. She let's her eyes close and is hugged by him, then suddenly his hand slips away from hers and he's gone. When she opens her eyes, he is by the driver's door and it opens and water comes gushing out and starts taking him away. Eric screams, "Donna, help me, help me. Please. You have to find me, you're the only one that can." More and more water come rushing out of the car and soon Eric is swept away. He keeps getting smaller and smaller until all she can see is water._

(She wakes screaming) Eric, ERIC come back!

(Donna slowly opens her eyes and it's dark. She realizes she has a warm washcloth covering her face. Her hand was still being held only now it felt different, empty. While she was passed out, she felt a soothing, serenity that took over her entire body; yet she felt alive, she felt a feeling she hasn't felt in almost a year. As she pulled the wet rag from her face, she looked into a set of eyes she didn't recognize. Her voice barely above a whisper.) Eric?

(He introduced himself) No, I'm Dr. Bailey.

(Donna slowly waking up.) What happened, where am I?

You passed out. And you're in the Pickle Lake Police Department.

(She looked at the chief of police, she remember him. She looked at her hand, looked at Dr. Bailey and quickly pulled her hand away from him. Looked around the room, they were the only three people in it. Then it all came rushing back at her. The car, the body, the darkness, the secure feeling, the eyes, THE EYES. She was starting to wonder if she was dreaming. She remembered the dream, but the feeling of him holding her was fading fast. She looked back at Dr. Bailey, he wore glasses. She tried to speak, to make a coherent sentence.) What happened? Did I fall, or what?

(The chief started walking towards her.) No you didn't fall, Johnny caught you.

(Donna still trying to wipe the fog from her brain.) Johnny?

Yeah, John Smith. I called doc because of the body they found and well because you passed out.

Thanks. (She turned toward doc.) So, a guy named John Smith caught me? (She is still trying to make sense of what has happened. John Smith, the guy those girls were talking about?)

(Both the chief and doc looked at each other and the chief spoke. They don't want anything bad to happen to him.) Yeah, John Smith. First, let me say I'm sorry. Listen, from what I gathered from the conversation with Mr. Forman and Mr. Kelso, you and this individual in the car, Eric Forman, were friends?

(Donna now feels, or maybe it's better to say hopes she knows who is who and what is what. Randy's is the one in the car, dead and Eric is John Smith. But she is the only one. Why is Eric pretending to be John Smith and why didn't he recognize me? He kept asking me if I knew him? She decides to take the bull by the horns, but go along with what they are saying.) We are. …Were going to be married. (She needed to keep her cool and get as much information as possible. Remember you're a reporter.) Ok, this John Smith, what's his story?

(Donna sat up and the chief sat next to her.) Look, see, we all like John and no one wants to see him get hurt. I don't know if he had anything to do with the body in the car.

(Donna acts like she still doesn't understand.)

(Doc pulls up a chair and starts talking.) Ok, John's body was discovered near where that car was found. About a year ago, I'm called to the Douglas place, cause someone's hurt. Hurt, dam, he was basically dead. (Donna gasped, and pulled her hands to her face.) I don't know how long he was laying there; he must have somehow gotten free from the car wreck. He looked like he had gotten into a fight, his body bruised, his head with huge bumps and gashes on it. Anyway, I fix him up. Well, he finally wakes up and can't remember a thing, not even his name. He had no idea of who he was or where he was; in fact I don't think he even knew the difference between Canada and United States.

(Donna looked on in horror, guilt, but didn't still didn't speak.)

Well, he eventually got better, but he's never remembered anything. He has these dreams but they only haunt him.

(Donna thinks, this would explain why he hasn't contacted anyone.) Dreams. (Her mind quickly flashed back to the dream she had only moments ago and she shivered.) What about these dreams?

Well, the story goes that the only time he remembers his past is in the dreams. And the main dream he remembers is about this special girl. Johnny's so smitten with this mystery girl, he doesn't want to be with anyone until he finds out who she is. Only problem, he can't see her face, and he doesn't know his name let alone hers.

(Donna's mind is on a roller coaster trying to process all the information. He's dead, he's alive, he's in this room; he's not in this room. He has no memory. He has no memeory.)

(He continues.) This is kinda weird to explain, but one other thing about him. See, he has all these girls chasing after him. Because we are such a small town, everyone up here knows about these dreams and well, it spread to the surrounding area. Anyhow, these girls want to be his special lady. They all act like they are his mystery girl, hoping to whisk him away with them.

(She getting even more confused.) Why?

I think it's because he's a mystery, no memory, like they can mold him into whatever they want him to be.

(The chief finally speaks.) Well, that and from what all the girls say, he a looker. But Donnalie won't let anyone near him.

(Hearing about another girl really peaks Donna's interest. Remembering her name from the girl's earlier conversation.) Donnalie, is that his girlfriend?

(Doc shakes his head and smiles.) Like I said, he's stuck on his dream girl and won't let anyone get close to him. Although Donnalie would like to be more than a friend; she's the gatekeeper to him. All the girls have to go thru her, first. Look, do you think you know him?

(That was a question she didn't want to answer. She wants to get the hell out of here and find him, but she can't. She needs to know for sure. She's been living in hell for a year. Instead she lets all her worries over this past year come flooding back at her. Finally realizing, hoping he's alive and in this town; she breaks down and starts to cry. Both the doctor and chief try and comfort her. Luckily before she stops crying a deputy comes into the office and tells them they're back from the lake and outside with the body.)

0-------------------------------------0

As soon as doc came into the station, he asked John to leave so he could examine Donna. John went running to the store to tell Donnalie the good news that someone recognized him.

(He is out of breath, jumping excitingly.) Donnalie, Donnalie you've got to come with me. This girl, that girl, the one I saw on the street, remember. She's the one. I told you, she's the one.

(Donnalie grabs his arms to try and settle down.) John, look. Stop. Relax. Tell me everything, slowly.

(He can't settle down, his face glows.) My name's Eric. Eric, doesn't it sound great, do you think I look like an Eric? You must come with me to the police station and meet her.

(She finally slaps him, to settle him down.) JOHN!

(This calms him down and with a shocked expression.) Donnalie, what …. What was that for?

(She sighs.) Slow down and talk to me.

(John takes a deep breath.) Ok, see that girl, the one I saw. She came here for the car. Anyhow they found a body in the car. And, well she thought …. (He finally realized.) Oh my God, there was a body in the car. I wonder if I knew the person. I mean I was in the car, right?

(Donnalie gasps.) You don't think you had anything to do with the body?

I don't know.

(Donnalie grabs his hand.) Look, we'll come back to that. Tell me about the girl.

(He snaps out of it.) See, the girl starts to faint because she thinks the body in the car is Eric. But just before she passes out, she looks me in the eyes and she touches my face and calls me, Eric. (His face is glowing again.) We have to get back to the Police Station.

(He grabs Donnalie's hand and they rush back to the station.)

0-------------------------------------0

(As Donna exits the police station, Red and Kelso are there also, she pulls them into a hug. Kelso goes into the station to get the paper work settled. She looks at Red and sees he's been crying. She wants to be strong, to tell him what she knows, what she thinks she knows. But instead she gasps out over and over again," Dad, Dad." She simply starts crying herself, actually tears of both heartache and joy, she hopes. She wants to wrap her arms around him, protect him for once in his life. She would love to tell him that she thinks Eric is alive, but what does she say, "While I was passed out, I had this feeling Eric picked me up and carried me to the couch." If she was wrong, it could be the end for him and Kitty. Since Eric's disappearance, it has taken a great physical and emotional toll on the two of them.

There are three people in the world Donna feels unconditional love for and from. All three of them have the last name of Forman. After the New Year's Eve party when Eric returned from Africa, her and Kitty became closer than ever. And after the last one her and Red bonded becoming even more than a father and daughter relationship. Although she stilled loved her birth parents, since her mom was in California and her dad in Florida, the Forman's became more and more like the parents she's always dreamed to have. They would come to Madison to visit her and Eric and would call them at least once a week while they were in college. After the last New Year's she decided to continue that tradition. She can honestly say she looked forward to those conversations.

Doc Bailey, Kelso and the chief finally joined them outside. They were going to look at the body. (Red pulled Donna aside.) Look, that's not Eric. (For a brief moment Donna had hope that Red knew the same thing as her.) That's just a body; his spirit has gone to heaven.

(With that one sentence she knew there was no way she could tell him anything about how she "felt". Until she was "110 percent" sure Eric was alive, she would let everyone think that was Eric in the car.)

Dad, I need to see him.

But

(Her voice became firmer.) Dad.

(He gave in.) I don't want to see him anymore. I can't. Kelso get over here. (Kelso came over grabbed Donna's hand, kissed her gently on the head and the two of them walked embraced to the Point Place Police car where the body was laying. Doc unzipped the bag about three feet so all you could see was a body from the chest up. Donna immediately turned her head into Kelso chest and started crying. The body looked like one of the alien creatures on a late, late show. The color was a dead gray, its hair was all gone, the skin all wrinkly and pruned up. The smell, the worst she's ever smelled in her life, it smelled like dead decaying plants only worse. Doc went to zip the bag back up and Donna grabbed his hand and said can you open his eyes? He looked at her quizzically. She looked back pleading and he did as she asked. He opened the eyelids, Donna willed herself to look at him one time, praying she didn't recognize them. AND she didn't. She didn't know if they were Randy's but they certainly weren't Eric's and that's all she cared about. She turned to Kelso's chest one more time, this time crying tears of joy, only no one knew. That wasn't Eric; he's still alive.)

(Two people stood across the street and witnessed the whole event, Donnalie and John Smith.)


	9. Chapter 9

Forman Disappears 

Disclosure: Don't own That 70's Show. All rights and characters belong to them.

Hello, yes I am finally updating. I could lie and come up with some lame excuses, but hell it's just a combination of being lazy and writer's block. To those of you who are continuing to read and review, thank you. I'm sorry for the delay, but I always like to finish something I start. Hopefully you remember where I left off.

Chapter 9

(As Donnalie and John Smith (Eric) entered the police station unnoticed, Chief Morgan quickly accosted them and snuck them in an interrogating room and told them not to leave. He said he didn't want anyone to see John.)

(The chief sat down on one side of the desk and motions for John and Donnalie to sit on the other side, pressing the issue because of time.) John do you remember anything more?

(He wasn't sure where this was going.) Why?

I'm sure you heard something happened to the person in the car.

(Donnalie grabs John's hand.) Do you think John had something to do with it?

(Morgan looked at him.) John, I don't know. All I know is the people from Point Place are going to want some answers. If they know you were in the car, they're going to look to you for them.

(Both John and Donnalie looked surprised and shocked knowing what he was implying. The chief continued.) I'm going to try and get everyone out of here as quickly as possible, so you two need to stay put. (He looked at both of them sternly.) Do you understand? (Both of them nodded.)

(Chief Morgan gathered everyone from outside and sequestered them in his office) Look, we need to get the body back to Point Place quickly.

(Kelso didn't want to be pushed.) Hey, I have still some questions.

(The chief looked at the Canadian Mountie.) I'll handle this from here you can go. (As the Mountie left, he turned to Kelso.) We don't have time for questions.

Well too bad, I don't know how you run things up here, but down in the states we like to get all the answers before dismissing everyone.

(Kelso's comment irritated Morgan.) Listen, we need to get the body identified before it decays anymore. (Everyone could tell he wanted to add an additional adjective or two in there but didn't.)

I understand that, but come on, you guys saw the body. Am I the only one that thought it looked like he was punched or kicked on the right side of the face? (Motioning a punch to his jaw.) That means the person was driving.

(Doc Bailey.) Could've happened from the crash.

Not the way the jaw was angled. (Kelso continued.) The thing I don't get; there was only one body in the car. Right? There haven't been any other strangers in town?

(No one said a word.)

Think about it, why would Randy or whoever punch Eric in the face while driving? (Kelso made the motion to act as if he was driving, then hit in the face and crash.) I mean you know you're sitting in a car driving on a bridge. You know your gonna wreck. (He stopped, and then it hit him.) Unless, unless he was trying to escape! Why would Randy try to escape?

(Right there, Donna's mind was made up. Kelso was right, he hit a home run, and somehow the mental midget figured the entire scenario. She hoped.) Kelso, I asked that same question when I got here. They said they haven't seen anyone. (Donna, Doc Bailey and Chief Morgan all exchanged knowing glances.)

Are you sure?

(After Kelso spoke, Donna thought about what he said and it all made sense. She was more convinced than ever that John Smith was indeed Eric and the body outside was Randy. Problem was as she went to speak; she looked at Red. He hadn't said a word. Not a single word. His head down, one hand rubbing something on the inside of his shirt and the other stuffed into his pocket. It seemed he hadn't heard a word anyone was saying. If she was wrong, if she was wrong. She couldn't be wrong, it would kill him, and not in the figurative way. So she decided to remain quiet about John Smith.)

(She hated lying but considering the state of mind of Red and probably Kitty, she thought it best. Somehow Donna was able to conjure up bitchy-ness, even Jackie would have been proud of; must be the Kelso factor.) KELSO, QUIT TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF THINGS, ERIC'S DEAD. GOT IT. RED'S UPSET. I'M FUCKING UPSET. NOW JUST GET THE DAM BODY BACK TO POINT PLACE. AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. (Then she broke down and cried, real tears no faking how she was feeling. Too many emotions and still too many unanswered questions. AND most important still not sure if Eric was alive.)

(Kelso enveloped her into a hug; kissed her forehead. He wanted to continue the questions, but seeing how it upset Donna, he stopped.) Sorry, big D.

(He was soon shoved aside by Red because Donna's tantrum finally woke him up.) Kelso what in the hell did you do? (Donna immediately turned to Red and buried her face in his chest.) We should get going, the chief is right.

(Kelso simply stood there, not sure what to do or where to turn. Eventually, he left the office and immediately ran into a man and woman watching the whole thing. He quickly walked by them.)

(Donna pulled her head from Red.) I can't. (She nodded her head towards the doc.) The doctor said I need to spend at least one day here before I can drive home.

(Morgan and Bailey now understand Donna is not going to tell anyone about John Smith unless they go along with whatever she is thinking. Doc covering for her.) She's right. Now I think you should sit down on the chief's couch and rest. We don't want you to pass out again.

(Red still torn up over the events of the day and how Kitty was going to handle everything pressed the issue.) You sure you don't to drive back now. You can rest all the way home, I'll drive.

Dad, I'll be fine, just trust me, OK, please? (She turns to Red and grabs his hands, and then he put his arm around her trying to comfort her.)

(Doc and Chief glance at her then each other wondering why she hasn't mentioned anything about John and what she's doing.)

(Red turned to Dr. Bailey and Chief Morgan.) Can you give us a minute? (As the two men stepped outside, the couple that was outside eavesdropping quickley made their way back to their room. Now that he was alone with Donna, Red reached into his shirt and grabbed the necklace given to him by Donna last New Years.) I was hoping this would bring me some sort of good luck, but ..(He stopped talking and took a deep breath.) I think you should have it now.

(After placing the necklace around her neck, he pulled her into a crushing hug. Tears clearly visible on both of their faces but neither one seemed to care.) I really don't want you up here by yourself, isn't there any way I can talk to the doc and get him to let you come home with us?

(Hoping she was doing the right thing.) Dad, I'm gonna be OK, I just need to rest for a day. I'd like to see the crash site, too.

Look, we can go with you.

NO (She realized she said it with more force than she really wanted.) No, I'll be fine. Kelso needs to get the body home and you need to be with Kitty.

(He didn't want to let go of her, his main link to his son. But the moment was broken as Kelso came back into the room.) Red, we should get going?

(Red left. Now Kelso and Donna were alone.) Kelso, you need to look out for him, OK?

What's up? You OK?

What do you mean?

You're taking this pretty good. If that was Brooke, I'd be balling my eyes out.

(Donna searching for the right look and words.) I think it hasn't sunk in yet. Maybe I'm still in shock, that's probably why the doc wants me to stay another day.

No, there's something else going on. I don't know what but there's something.

(Trying to make a joke of it.) Kelso you and your conspiracy theories, you're gettin' as bad as Hyde.

Kelso and Donna left and met up with doc and the chief; then watched as the two of them headed off to Point Place.

As the chief and doc came out of the room, John and Donnalie snuck back into their interrogating room, John was speechless. He couldn't believe how his day has turned from one of hope to complete disaster. From thinking he would finally get some answers to being the suspect in some ones death.

(John sat on the desk with his feet on the chair, his head in his hands; Donnalie came up next to him.) I'm so sorry.

(He didn't respond.)

Look it's all gonna work out, you just have to have some faith.

(He still sat there. She walked directly in front of him and grabbed his face so it was looking at her.) Please look at me; we'll get thru this.

(He finally spoke.) I don't know if it want to. I mean you heard what's going on.

Forget about what's going on. Forget about everything. We can go back to the way things used to be.

I can't forget. Someone's dead. Besides I can't forget what happened this morning.

(She grabbed his hand.) John are you still stuck on the blonde?

(He didn't look at her, so she continued.) John, you heard what she said.

(His mind was so many other places he really didn't think about it.) Donnalie, Please call me ERIC.

(She was getting mad now.) John, you heard her say Eric's the one in the car. So, I don't think you can be Eric.

But …..

John, there are NO BUTS, ERIC'S DEAD.

Donnalie, why are you yelling at me?

Because you got your head up your ass. She lied. I don't like her.

Why?

I don't trust her. You can't tell me you trust her?

(He rolled his shoulders, rubbed the cheek Donna touched earlier this morning, trying to get the same feeling back. For some reason he did trust her. Then he walked away from her.)

(She decided to take a different approach; turned as sweet as sugar.) Eric? Have you ever heard of the saying a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush?

(He looked at her quizzically.) Yeah, so

(She started back towards him.) I've been thinking about your dreams?

(This peaked his interest, he turned towards her.)

(As she slowly got closer, continuing to dominate the conversation.) Maybe those are just dreams, you know. Maybe, it's just your fantasy girl. A scene you saw in a movie or something. Someone unattainable or someone you can never get. (She let that thought sink in for a minute.) OR

(She moved in front of him, put her back to his front. Wrapped his arms around her, grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers with his on the inside and although it seemed innocent, it wasn't. Placed them over her chest with his wrists pressure point rubbing her nipples, which quickly came to attention.) Did you ever think, maybe your dreams aren't about your past, but (Making sure her red hair was right under his nose.) But about your future or maybe OUR future.

(He pulled her into a closer hug, which felt good. She moved back further into him, started rolling his wrists over her chest in a slow, sensual motion. She was making sense, she was being logical, BUT this hug didn't feel as good as "the touch" from this morning. BUT it did feel good.) Maybe you're right. (He let his mind wonder. He let himself feel. After all a bird in hand or WRIST, is better than two in the bush!)

They were snapped back into reality as Chief Morgan came into their room and asked them to follow him into his office. Donna was already in there because she needed to make a call to her office to let them know she would need a few more days off.

(Her back was to the door as she spoke with her boss.) Look, Boss, I don't know how many more days I'll need. I can't give you any more informantion because I don't know.

(Chief Morgan, Doc Bailey, John Smith (Eric) and Donnalie stayed silent as they listened to one side of a conversation.)

I know. I know I don't have any more time, but this is important.

(You could hear someone on the other end, but couldn't make out what they were saying.)

(You could tell from her tone she was losing this battle.) I need this time off.

(This time everyone understood the other person on the line starting getting louder.) Unless you have some sort of a story, big story you know I can't give you this time off.

(Donna picked up on her boss's deadline demands. Her back still to everyone in the room, not knowing they were even in there.) That's right, you caught me. I'm working on a Story. Yeah it's a big story, front-page kinda story.

(Her boss voice audible because of front page.) REALLY

(She smiled to herself as she wrapped the phone cord around her finger, thinking she has her boss wrapped also.) Yeah, It's a story about Love. About Abandonment. About Running away. About Amnesia. (She knew this was the clincher.) And you know what, (She felt guilty, but anything to stay here, near Eric.) About Death.

DEATH!

Yeah, someone dies. Someone from Point Place. (As she said it, John gasped. He couldn't believe Donnalie was right. She was only after a story!) And if I play my cards right, I bet I'll get an exclusive interview with one of the main culprits.

(As she heard a noise behind her, she turned. Her face quickly went from smiling to one of bewilderment. She couldn't believe her eyes when she was now in the same room as Eric. He was alive. He was here. They were going to be together again. They were staring face to face at each other. He was standing in the middle of the room everyone moved away from him. Her face went blank, the phone dropped out of her hands onto the desk knocking over a picture of the chief and his family. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't think, she couldn't even blink. She didn't want to incase he was going to vanish. You could hear her boss's voice on the phone, without ever taking her eyes from Eric, she put it on the receive to shut him up.)

(John Smith stared at her; as much as he didn't want it to happen, she took his breathe away too. BUT after what he just heard, he knew Donnalie was right. He couldn't trust her.)

(After what seemed like forever, which was actually less than a minute, Donna finally blinked and when she opened her eyes, he was still standing in front of her, with only the chief's desk between them.) ERIC! (Her eyes got huge; her smile broadened and lit up the entire room. Tears started forming in her eyes. She went to move around the desk to go to him.)

STOP right there. (John Smith yelled.)

Eric? (Her eyes narrowed and she stopped in her tracks like she was glued to the floor.)

(He was a loss for words, but somehow managed to stammer out.) You bitch. How could you?

(She didn't understand. The three others in the room just stood there, watching the whole scene develop in front of their eyes like a TV movie.) What?

I heard you; I didn't want to believe it. (His hand found Donnalie's for comfort.) But it's got to be true. You lied to me, to everyone.

(This was not going as she had planned.) No, Eric, listen I can explain.

Stop it. Stop it. Quit calling me Eric. God, you've done nothing but tell everyone he's dead. Why do you keep calling me that?

Because (Tears started forming in her eyes, This was supposed to be a happy reunion!) That's who you are. You're Eric Forman, my fiancé. The love of my life. (She choked out.) I .. I LOVE YOU!

Right like I could ever get a girl like you.

Eric, it's me. (She sniffled, then smiled at him.) At least that hasn't changed about you, you still so insecure. Don't you remember me?

Don't you ever stop lying; like calling Mr. Forman, Dad? (He really didn't understand that one. Did that mean she was the sister to the guy in the car or my sister?)

No, he's your Dad. I (She thought about it a minute, how weird it did seem.) He's been like a dad to me every since you disappeared. I just call him that out of love and respect.

Respect! Ha! How can you talk about respect when you lie all the time?

Eric I lied to protect you, to protect your dad. (She took a step away from the desk toward him.)

Stop right there, please don't move. (She stopped, still trapped next to the chief's desk.) Protect me from what? The only person I need protecting from is you. (He was getting mad.) Stop calling me, ERIC.

Er, (She stopped before she upset him any more.) It's me, Donn…

(Before she could finish her name.) I don't want to know. I don't want to know anything about you.

(She couldn't take it anymore. She tried the nice approach, now she was going with the pissed approach. She broke down, starting yelling, screaming. Her words came out in sobs because she couldn't stop herself from crying.) GOD DAM YOU, ERIC FORMAN! (She wiped her nose on her sleeve.) You make me freakin crazy. How can you not remember me? We've been friends since we were five years old. The old guy was your dad. The other cop, that's Kelso, you've known him since first grade. (She took two steps towards him.)

(Donnalie stepped in front of him to block her path; to protect him.) John, don't listen to her. She 's lying. (She turned and faced him.) Even if it was true, think about it. You've been up here a year, if she loved you, like she says, she could've found you. Maybe, maybe she's just after a story. (She grabbed his hand again trying to console him.) Remember, what we talked about earlier. (He wanted so badly to turn to Donnalie, grab her, hug her. BUT his heart kept telling him to believe the blonde. Why, when his brain told him she was lying, why would his heart betray him?)

(After Donnalie confession, Donna could sense Eric's confusion. This time she spoke softly.) Eric, listen I'm not going anywhere, don't rush into anything until you and I have talked. I just want you to remember. Remember I love you AND you love me. (It was said with so much sincerity, anyone with a heart would know it's true.)

(Everyone in the room became silent as a church mouse, as she continued.) Can you remember anything? Like our first kiss on the Vista Cruiser after the concert, our first time sleeping together in your bed on the Spiderman sheets. (She giggled remembering; trying to give as much detail as possible. Anything to trigger him.) Our first time making love after my parents renewed their wedding vows; when I told you I will love you forever. Or maybe the first time you proposed to me on the water tower and we tried to keep it a secret from our families. (Although she was crying, the smile that engulfed her face as she reminisced about their previous life was infectious to the others in the room. Definitely not lost on Chief Morgan.) How about our apartment at school, when it was just the two of us? (Tears were cascading down her cheeks but she didn't care. She kept her voice calm almost whisper-like, hoping that would help him, soothe him.) Can you please just try and remember something, anything. I mean we started out so many years ago and when you were the scrawny neighbor boy and I was saucy redheaded girl next door? (The room remained silent, everyone waited to see his response.)

(John Smith's head ached, it started as a little headache, but with every word Donna spoke, small sparks kept blasting away at his brain. He didn't remember any of what she said but somehow he thought it was true. No, he knew it was true. He turned to look at Donnalie, her face still inches away from his, her eyes still hopeful he would choose her. Instead, he dropped her hand, it didn't feel right. But his head was too full of too many thoughts, too many sparks, and too much confusion. And his head hurt bad, real bad. A migraine was minute compared to the pain in his brain. About half way thru her speech, Eric (John Smith) stopped listening he couldn't take the pain anymore. He spoke just as softly as her.) I'm sorry I don't remember anything. (He needed to get away, out of the room, he needed to think.) I need to get out of here, I feel like I'm getting claustrophobic. I feel like everything is closing in on me.

(Too bad because her last comment would have made all the difference in the world. But that last comment wasn't lost on someone in the room. Someone who he confided in, someone who knew his dreams, someone who he trusted with his life. As he dropped Donnalie's hand, she knew she needed to do something, to say something because she also knew it was true.) Don't listen to her. She's lying. Maybe she's some memory you're trying to forget; maybe she's the one that ran away. John, you said it yourself; you could never get a girl like her. (She stopped and let that remark sink in, and that realy made Donna mad.) Remember, what we talked about earlier. I've been here for you, we can forget all about this and live together on my dad's farm. Remember how happy you WERE there; how happy WE ARE there? (As Eric started to exit the room.) I don't care if you're John Smith or Eric; I (It was now or never.) I love you, too.

(His head felt like it was going to explode. He really needed to run away. His head was on a swivel between two girls his heart ached for. Both he knew he could love, but one he felt he was already in love with. The other one has been so kind to him, for him to turn his back on her, felt wrong. He needed to think. So he ran, he ran as fast as he could out of the office, out of the station, out of the town. He needed to be alone. Alone with his head that ached; leaving four people starring at each other in an office.)

(Donnalie Douglas is a big girl. Donnalie Douglas is a strong girl. She has never in her life been afraid of anything or anybody. As Eric ran out of the office, she turned and looked at Donna. The blonde woman was beyond mad. The blonde woman was beyond pissed. But today as Donnalie Douglas looked at the other girl in the room, she was afraid, she was very afraid)

(No, Donnalie Douglas did not like this day at all.)


End file.
